1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to topical treatments that are used in treating and preventing periodontal disease. More particularly, the present invention relates to compositions that are applied in pockets in between the tooth and gum to heal past damage caused by periodontal disease.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Periodontal disease accounts for more lost teeth in adults than any other cause. Periodontal disease begins with plaque bacteria in the mouth. As plaque bacteria digest food, the by-products given off by the bacteria irritate the gums. As a result, the gums often become red, tender, swollen and exhibit a tendency to bleed. If left untreated, the tissue that attaches the gums to the teeth is eventually destroyed by the irritants produced by the plaque bacteria. This causes the gums to begin to pull away from the teeth. As the gums pull away from the teeth, pockets are created that harbor yet more bacteria. The pockets therefore become ever larger as the cycle repeats. Eventually, the amount of gum loss is so large that the tooth is lost.
In treating gum disease, two approaches can be taken. The most common approach is to kill the plaque bacteria by practicing good dental hygiene. The prior art is replete with different toothpastes and mouth rinses that are designed to kill plaque bacteria during a dental hygiene regimen. Good dental hygiene using such prior art preparations will retard the spread of periodontal disease but will not actively repair the damage to the gums that has already occurred.
A second less common approach to treating periodontal disease is to strengthen the ability of the gum tissue to resist the encroachment of the plaque bacteria and the disease it causes. One composition used in this approach has been coenzyme Q.sub.10. Coenzyme Q.sub.10 has its chemical name 2,3-dimethoxy-5-methyl-6-decaprenyl-benzoquinone. Coenzyme Q.sub.10 can be produced in different ways but it is most commonly produced by cultivating a microorganism of genus Aureobasidium or Trichosporon in a culture medium containing a large quantity of p-hydroxy benzoic acid. Such a method of Coenzyme Q.sub.10 production is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,288 to Kaneko, entitled Method For Producing Coenzyme Q.sub.10.
As is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,373 to Bertelli and the book The Miracle Nutrient Coenzyme Q.sub.10, by Bliznakov et al., coenzyme Q.sub.10 has the ability to generate regrowth of damaged gum tissue when topically applied to the gum tissue. The only problem associated with coenzyme Q.sub.10 is that it does not kill the plaque bacteria effecting the gums. Rather, the coenzyme Q.sub.10 only enhances the ability of the gum tissue to resist the adverse effects of the plaque bacteria.
A need therefore exists in the art for a treatment for periodontal disease that both actively kills plaque bacteria and actively promotes gum tissue regeneration. Such a composition would therefore both prevent the development of periodontal disease and promote the healing of damage caused by past periodontal disease. This need is provided for by the present invention as set forth in the below description and claims.